In an integrated photonic circuit, a light signal may be transmitted by a waveguide. When an end of the waveguide emerges into the material having the waveguide embedded therein, a waveguide termination device is generally provided. A waveguide termination device enables to at least partially absorb the power of the signal, to limit or even to suppress the transmission of part of this power to components of the integrated circuit, such a power transmission being capable of disturbing the circuit operation. Such a device also enables to limit, or even to suppress, the reflection of part of the power of the signal at the level of the end of the waveguide, such a power reflection also being capable of disturbing the operation of the integrated circuit.
It would be desirable to have a waveguide termination device which overcomes at least some disadvantages of known waveguide terminal devices. In particular, it would be desirable to have a waveguide terminal device for a waveguide formed in an insulating layer of an interconnection structure of an integrated photonic circuit.